Confesson at the Lake
by Nyre The Black Rose
Summary: Angela gets Brennan, Cam and Daisy to come to Hodgin's estate for a girl's party at the lake. She should have checked with Jack. Thia was rated incorrectly so it has been re-rated.


Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Wish I did but sadly I don't.

Confessions at the Lake

For Angela it was to be a girl's day at the lake. She had convinced Cam, Brennan and even Daisy (much to everyone dismay) to come to the lake at Hodgin's estate for a day in the sun. She assured them it was to be a girl's day only and the men would not be there. She should have checked with Jack.

Jack had made his own arrangements he invited Booth, Sweets and Zack to a beer party at the lake. He enticed them with the promise of a very interesting adventure. He told them they would be very well rewarded. When they arrived he drove them to the back of the lake where he had beer and food arranged.

Angela, Brennan, Cam and Daisy all got a margarita and taking a towel they lay down in the sun to tan. After downing quite a few more margaritas Angela decided they should all dish about their men. She began. "Well after Sweets decided I should try celibacy for 6 months" looking, at Daisy "sorry honey but he did, I was going crazy."

"No offence Angela but we all were going crazy," Cam muttered.

"Anyhow, I started to look at Hodgie again. You know he's really kinda hot. Anyway after Bren and I did the my guy is more the alpha male than yours test, I took a closer look at him. I'm gonna give him one month to ask me again, if not then I'm gonna ask him. If he say's no, I'm gonna get Booth to shoot him. Ok Cam your turn."

"Not me. I don't have a man right now."

"Ok Bren you gotta dish about Booth" "Not on your life. If I did he'd take out his gun and shoot me!" she laughed.

"Ok, how about you and Sweets, Daisy?"

"Well I'm not sure if I should tell any of you this. You might not respect him after, but he is the most fantastic kisser. He can turn my body to jello and really knows how to use his tongue. He has a way of slipping his tongue into your…"

"Whoa Daisy that is too much information," laughed Brennan. She knew if she heard more she would have a hard looking at Sweets again.

A few more margaritas (ok a few more pitchers) and the question came to Brennan, once again concerning her relationship with Booth. "Look we are not involved, we are just partners. How many times do I have to say it?" All three women looked at her and shook their heads.

Cam said "Look Dr. Brennan you can deny it all you want but I see the way you look at him and I see the way he looks at you. Believe me he never looked at me or any other woman I know of, the way he looks at you. He has it really bad and so do you. So get it together girl and go get it." Brennan decided it was time to take a walk and clear her head.

On the other side the beers were flowing like wine and the men had begun to talk about the women. Jack told them the women were on the other side of the lake, and later on he planed an afternoon raid.

Zack sat there in complete confusion. He was completely out of his element, but he was glad they were allowing him to enter into their manly pursuits. He watch's with great interest as the conversation flew around him.

Jack talked about how hot he thought Angela was and how the 6 months of abstinence made him want her even more. He told Booth that thanks to the alpha male test Angela was looking at him in a different light. Booth growled back something about it was rigged and drank yet another beer. It was an effort to blunt the edge off the fact he now knew Bones was not far from him, but did not want to see him again this week end. She had been quite firm about it. As usual he had said something to upset her and now he was banished. He thought he might be able to call her later and with a little begging get her to watch a movie with him. Now he knew that was not possible. Man he thought to himself it sucked to be him.

Sweets began to talk about Daisy. All of the men looked at him in amusement. They had no idea he and Daisy were a thing. Booth had stopped listening and wondered how such a calm controlled man could deal with all of Daisy's effervescence. Yeah, that what Daisy was, a bottle of beer boiling over. Oh well to each his own delights. Booth decided he had enough and needed a walk to clear his head.

He has walked about half way around the lake when he saw what must be a wood nymph. Bones was joyfully dancing in circles waving her bathing suit cover-up over her head in a shaft of sunlight. He was too enchanted to move. Leaning against a tree he watched her silently. She was so relaxed and had the look of a delighted child. He could stand there forever and watch her as she was unconsciously enjoying the peace and sunlight of the woodland clearing. All of a sudden she felt him looking at her. She always felt him when he was near, and when he was looking at her. She slowly turned around and looked at him. "Bones please don't stop. You look so… I don't know… so… beautiful." He walked over to her and looked intensely into her crystalline eyes with his chocolate ones. For the first time since he had verbalized that damn line he took her gently into his arms, as if she were made of the finest porcelain. He lightly kissed her lips. The kiss deepened and they both know the line was finally gone. They would be safe together forever.

Angela was looking for Hodges, and in passing a small clearing she heard Brennan scream "Boooooooth." Not knowing what was going on and concerned for her friend, she went to investigate. Upon reaching the edge of the clearing she put her hand over her mouth to smother a scream, she walked away with the biggest smile anyone had ever seen.


End file.
